death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Vandalieu Zakkart
Amamiya Hiroto '''a.k.a '''Vandalieu is a person who attracts misfortune events in his entire life. Likewise, his life consisted of misfortune after misfortune, culminating in an unlucky death during an incident on a school boat trip, trying to save a girl he barely knew. After death, he met a god of reincarnation who requested that the hundred or so dead passengers—one of them being the girl he tried in vain to save—be reincarnated into another world. Yet a series of unfortunate events forced Hiroto to reincarnate with even less luck than before, starting with nothing but a tremendous amount of Mana. His second life, far worse than his first, came to a cruel end. However, upon meeting the god a second time, he was informed that there would be yet another reincarnation—one that had already been set in motion and could not be stopped. Not wanting Hiroto to endure a third life filled with suffering, the god cursed him before he was reborn in the hopes that he would either die quickly or commit suicide. Hiroto was reborn once more as a half-vampire, half-dark elf. A dhampir. Not wanting a fourth life, he is determined to live this third life with the only things remaining from his previous lives—Death Magic and his enormous Mana pool. Appearance He has a white hair, crimson and purple heterochromatic eyes and skin as pure as candle wax and ears are pointed, though this is difficult to notice as they are covered by his hair. Personality Because he suffered a terrible treatment at the hands of his luxury-allergic uncle, he possessed a addictive complex to any types of luxuries. When he was told that something is owned by rich people, he desires it even if he does not need it. In addition, he has developed a mother-complex since coming to Lambda. As a result of the trauma caused by Darcia’s death, he feels an intense desire to kill those who attack women. He yearns to have muscles and has a personality that causes him to hold unforgettable grudges against people he resents until he resolves the grudge in a way that satisfies him. He tends to prioritize his emotions and makes decisions without paying any regard to the benefits or losses to himself. He also has a soft personality. As he was not blessed when it came to friends and family on Earth or in Origin, he has deep feelings for those he has in Lambda world and treasures their lives. His dream for the future is to become a muscular man that resembles a mass of male hormones. He wants to have a warm family, rich relationships with others and live an easy, luxurious life and to resurrect Darcia and complete his vengeance information who is now six years old. His personality hasn’t changed. However, it is now clear that he prefers ketchup over mayonnaise. He became a king before becoming a nobleman, but he believes he needs to work hard now that he is the king, so he multiplies his heads and arms to complete his work quickly and lives life just as he did before. Talosheim has already become his third home. He is trying to set up environmentally-friendly Golem factories for the manufacturing of processed food, flavorings, straw paper, clothes and soap. He is doing this to increase the quality of life for Talosheim’s inhabitants, but he is also doing it to produce future commercial products and tourism features. Recently, he has been thinking about taking water from the waterways and making pools, wondering if making swimsuits should come first. Chezare, who has recently become his subordinate, presses him to create a currency and a national flag. His days are fulfilling. Going against the assumptions of Alda, the marshal, the Pure-breed Vampires and the Emperor, he plans on finally journeying to the Orbaume Kingdom next year. He is actually made from a combination of the souls of four champions, including Zakkart, whose souls were broken a hundred thousand years ago. But as he doesn’t have his former memories of the power of the champions, he isn’t aware of this. It was a hundred thousand years ago, after all. Incidentally, if the current Vandalieu’s fighting abilities were to be evaluated using the Adventurers’ Guild’s system… without any magic, he would be considered to be in the upper D-class. If using only no-attribute magic, C-class. If he used death-attribute magic as well, B-class (As death-attribute magic is still an unknown form of magic). If he were to lead his Undead and Golems and spread disease, he would be equivalent to S-class. However, he is more suited to fighting large groups of enemies of moderate strength rather than fighting a single, tremendously powerful enemy. He would also struggle against an enemy who comes at him with a single attack that he has poured everything into. If this enemy has trustworthy allies to back him up, Vandalieu wouldn't be able to avoid being at a disadvantage. Equipment Skills 『Sterilization』 『Bug Killer』 『Magic Absorption Barrier』 『Status Efect Resistance』 skill that provides resistance against not only poison, illnesses and curses, but also fatigue, stress, sleep, hunger, asphyxia, pain and any other condition that causes the skill’s owner to not be in peak form. However, it does not provide resistance against the effects of having expended too much Mana or wounds caused by taking damage 『Magic Resistance』 『Dark Vision』 『Bloodsucking』 『Superhuman Strength』 『Rapid Healing』 『Create Undead』 『Mental Corruption』 a skill that represents mental derangement, the depth of one’s trauma and the severity of phobias. It also functions as a skill that protects one’s mind from the effects of poison, curse and magic. 『Death-Attribute Charm skill』 『Surpass Limits』 『Golem Creation』 『Danger Sense: Death』 『Chant Revocation』 『Spirit Communication』 『Enhanced Bloodshed』 『Energy Absorption』 『Sense Life』 『Demon Fire』 『Heat Leech』 『Decomposition』 『Deadly Poison』 『Disease』 『Strengthen Followers』 This skill increases the attribute values of individuals belonging to a race under the skill bearer’s influence. It also has the effect of increasing fertility and the rate at which the offspring of affected individuals develop. This skill’s level increases as the number of followers increases. The skill is level 1 below a hundred followers, level 2 at two hundred followers and level 3 at five hundred followers. 『Soul Break』 『Multi-Cast』 『Long-distance Control』 A skill that allows the user to continue to manipulate parts of the body that are separated from the main body, such as severed limbs. 『Surgery』 『Materialization』 『Coordination』 skill cooperate, their efficiency and effectiveness is greater. When building something, they make fewer mistakes and their pace of work is faster, and in battle, their offensive and defensive abilities are increased. 『Parallel Thought Processing』 skill to increase the number of thought processes 『High-speed Thought Processing』 『Spirit Form』 a skill that allows half-materialization of the soul or spirit, something that does not normally exist physically. The materialized spirit body is visible to the eye and can be touched physically. Though physical attacks do affect the spirit body, over two-thirds of their effects are nullified. Attacks using Magic Items or consecrated weapons are effective. Relationships Ghouls Tarea Basdia Zadiris Vigaro Kachia Bilde vampire Eleanora Ents 【Rank: 4, Name: Immortal Treant, Summary: Mutant Treants who have been showered in death-attribute Mana as seeds. However, they do not possess evil natures. They are resistant to all kinds of conditions, physical attacks and magical attacks, and they possess excellent self-restoring abilities.】 Undead Titans Datara Undead Sam: Likely the world’s only carriage Undead that possesses an Orichalcum spear. Due to Orichalcum’s special properties, it can easily break through barriers that aren’t cast by first-rate mages with exceptional intelligence, spurring on Sam’s rampages even further. Among those he ran over, there was someone who had a connection to the noble family that he served when he was alive, but he doesn’t care. What bothers him more is his daughters whose bodies are now excessively exposed; he worries about what will happen when their Ranks increase even further. He has been appointed as civil official of Talosheim, but rather than being busy with work, he is busy making preparations for work. His Rank also increased during the defense of Talosheim; he went from being a Blood Carriage to a Murder Carriage, becoming an ever-increasingly sinister carriage. As he wields an Orichalcum spear, D-class adventurers are nothing but sources of Experience Points for him. Even a C-class adventurer would find it extremely difficult to face Sam on his own. Furthermore, due to the fact that he has acquired the Space Expansion skill, the inside of his carriage is three times larger than it appears from the outside, increasing his utility even further. Saria and Rita The sisters who have regained(?) sexy bodies fitting their high-leg armor and bikini armor due to the leveling of their Spirit Form skill. At first glance, they look like young human women, but on closer inspection, their skin is so white it appears as if they are covered in thick candle wax, and no signs of blood vessels are visible, let alone blood. However, other features would draw the eyes of men before they could inspect them that closely. But the sisters appear to feel no embarrassment, as they consider their armor their main bodies. Their appearances have changed, but as spirit form is something that replaces the loss of their bodies’ flesh and functions, their overall strength has increased remarkably. As Vandalieu has made them wear capes to hide their stimulating backsides, their physical and magical defenses have increased as well. They have acquired bodies that cannot grow fat, so the sisters are obsessed with the foods and flavorings that Vandalieu has reproduced in Lambda. However, they have realized that their original occupation of being maids has been neglected because they have only been training in martial skills recently, so they have begun practicing housework and sewing. If these two are faced together, even a C-class adventurer party would have a high chance of being defeated. Bone Man Rapiéçage: A Patchwork Zombie that Vandalieu created by sewing together the remains of Mikhail’s party members. The body of the female mage whose body had been most intact was used as her base, while her head is that of the female warrior. Her limbs below the elbows and knees are those of the Ogre, and there are Pteranodon wings attached to her back. There is a Cemetery Bee stinger attached to a snake’s tail, and her broken bones have been replaced by the reshaped bones of a Tri-Horn (Triceratops). Her organs are those taken from monsters, and the skin and muscles of her torso were sewed together with materials from the female warrior and monsters. Vandalieu had the spirits floating around Talosheim possess her to turn her into a Zombie. As a result, she has a youthful, beautiful face and an adult body with abundant curves. Her skin is pale, dark and dark-green skin held together by subtle stitches, giving a corrupt-looking contrast, and her limbs are those of an Ogre’s, capable of easily crushing an adult man’s head. There are wings on her back and a tail protruding from her waist, so it is difficult to tell what she is with one glance. As the spirits of the owners of the bodies weren’t present because too much time had passed since their deaths, Rapiéçage’s intelligence and mental age are equivalent to a young child’s and she can’t use magic. She has quite a gluttonous personality, and has a particular liking for mayonnaise and ketchup. During the defense of Talosheim, she successfully increased her Rank after killing numerous Noble-born Vampires who were far superior to her. Incidentally, she remembers absolutely nothing about the Mirg shield-nation. Gennie, Messara, Flark Riley’s three criminal slaves. Vandalieu resurrected them as Undead after Borkus cut them down, but as he recognized that they were useful, he didn’t include them in the disposable army and kept them in Talosheim. Gennie is useful as he knows about the Mirg shield-nation’s underground society, the Adventurers’ Guild and can even be used as a Scout, which Talosheim lacks even with the ninja unit. Messara possesses enough magical skill and know-how that she rose to the position of master in the Mages’ Guild, and Vandalieu has acknowledged her knowledge in forbidden spells. Flark has knowledge about the Mercenaries’ Guild, and was born in a farming family. They are being made to work in Talosheim. Vandalieu has heard about their pasts from the spirits that were haunting them, so he doesn’t have a particularly good impression of them, but even so, he has decided that they are better than Riley. Flark in particular has become a cheerful, talkative Zombie who works hard in the fields where tomatoes are turning into monster plants one after another. Zombie Priest Black Goblin ''' Braga '''Anubis Zemedo Memediga Orcus half-Noble Orc Pauvina A half-Noble Orc girl who will turn three years old this year. However, her size has already surpassed the six-year-old Vandalieu by a large margin. Her Status is more like a human’s, as she has a Job and no Rank. However, she could be considered equivalent to a Beast-person, a race created by Vida. She gets along well with Rapiéçage and the other children, acting as something of an onee-san to them. She has been given an iron mace by Vandalieu, so she doesn’t skip her daily training with Club Technique. She is the kind of little girl who beats her enemies to death. It also seems that she has graduated from throwing Vandalieu into the air. With her current fighting strength, she would easily defeat an E-class adventurer, and although she wouldn’t lose to a D-class adventurer, it wouldn’t be an easy victory. If she faced a party of D-class adventurers, she would be defeated. Enemies Marshal Palpapek Bormack Gordan Gods Vida he is unaware how much she helped him when he first arrived at a soul Alda Evil Gods Hihiryushukaka Vampire Birkyne Gubamon Ternecia Sercrent Ozba Followers race The races of his servants and Follower Excluding the bugs that he used for gathering information,and various the Undead 【Undead races】 Bone Monkey Bone Wolf, Bone Man, Bone Bear Bone Bird Bone Boar, Bone Rabbit, Bone Goblin Bone Beasts Phantom Bird, Ghost Carriage, Living Armor, Rotten Beasts. Chimera Bones dinosaur 【Skeleton】 Skeleton Solider Skeleton Baron 【zombies】 Undead Titans 【vampire】 * Noble-born Vampire Baroness 【'Ghouls'】 * Ghoul Amazoness * Ghoul Mages * Ghoul Berserker * Ghoul Barbarians, * Ghoul Heavy Warriors * Ghoul Warriors * Ghoul Grappler * Ghoul Grappler Adepts. * Archers and Little Mages 【Black Goblin】 【Anubis 】 * Anubis Mages 【Orcus 】 【Golem】 * Stone Golem * Golem 【Cemetery Bees】 Experiment experiment grown trees Orichalcum change its shape Dungeon spoils: Rank 2 Magic Stone x14 Goblin Archer arrow x47 Giant Frog hind leg x16 Poison Frog hind leg x5 Dagger Finch beak x9 2nd-grade Potion x2 3rd-grade Potion x7 Iron knife (weak Mana) x3 Iron dagger (weak Mana) x4 Buckler made of unknown material (moderate Mana) x1 Steel broadsword (weak Mana) x1 Round shield made of unknown material (moderate Mana) x3 Tower shield made of unknown material (moderate Mana) x1 Longsword made of mysterious metal (moderate Mana) x1 Steel spear (weak Mana) x3 Chainmail (weak Mana) x1 Half-plate armor made of mysterious metal x1 Claymore made of mysterious metal (moderate Mana) x1 Glaive made of mysterious metal (moderate Mana) x1 Halberd made of mysterious metal (moderate Mana) x1 Steel battleaxe (weak Mana) x1 Skeleton General’s fine battleaxe (slightly weak Mana) x1 Skeleton General’s fine kite shield (slightly weak Mana) x1 Various accessories (weak ~ moderate Mana) x many Battles in Dungeon and out of Dungeon Dragon Golem and Ice Age: destroyed by Vandalieu and Group Sercrent Ozba :kill by Vandalieu Category:Main character Category:Male character Category:Dhampir